


Djwifi Drabbles

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Making Out, that's really the only warning I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: Here's a bunch of drabbles from a prompt list on Tumblr. All pieces are Alya/Nino because I love them and, frankly, they need much more attention.





	1. Prompt #42: I need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first few prompts forever ago (so they're REALLY LAME sorry about that), so let's just say that I'm posting them in order of how good they are, saving the best for last! Also it probably can get confusing because some of the drabbles they’re already in a relationship while others they’re not.

Alya slumped into the café chair across from Nino, huffing as she did so. Her eyes were half-lidded and she looked exhausted.

“You doing alright, Al?” Nino asked, giving her a sympathetic smile. She grunted in response.

“I just need my coffee,” she said, placing her chin on her hand drowsily. Her words sounded slightly slurred.

Nino quirked a brow. “You spent all night working on the Ladyblog again, didn’t you?”

Alya glanced at him and whimpered. Nino chuckled for a moment, but was cut short when he heard her chair move loudly against the pavement. He opened his eyes just as she wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her head against his chest. “What are you-“

“I need a hug.”

Nino snickered again before he gently pushed her away. Just as Alya was about to protest, he stood up and brought her with him. He then engulfed her in a huge hug, smiling at the way she almost instantly relaxed against him. “That hug wouldn’t have been very comfortable if I was sitting,” he murmured against her red hair.


	2. Prompt #43: You're special to me

“You’re special to me,” the man on tv murmured to the girl standing next to him, leaning forward so his nose brushed hers. They stared lovingly at each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

“ _Blech!_ ” Alya stuck her tongue out in disgust as she watched the couple continue to make out. “I swear, these ridiculous romance sitcoms are getting cheesier by the minute!”

Beside her, her boyfriend chucked. “Wanna watch an angsty Disney movie instead?”

Alya smirked at Nino and huddled closer to his chest. “You know it. Get the tissues ready and prepare for a snuggle fest.”

Nino wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly, grinning. “Already done, babe.” He gestured to the box of tissues placed on a nearby table.

She smiled up at him. “You know me so well.”


	3. Prompt #45: Do you trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is that one scene from Aladdin.

“Do you trust me?” Carapace shouted over the wind, holding his hand out toward Rena Rogue, who looked slightly uneasy.

“It-it’s not that I don’t trust you!” she retorted when he apprehensively pulled his hand back, looking hurt. “But you’re asking me to jump off a 300 meter building without any way to land safely!”

“Then you don’t trust me.” Rena grimaced at his harsh tone.

“I-“

An explosion sounded somewhere awfully nearby, making both heroes duck.

Carapace leaned forward and grabbed Rena’s arm. “Please,” he whimpered. His golden eyes stared intently into hers. “It’s the only way we can get out of here safely!”

Rena still seemed hesitant.

Carapace sighed and looked at her, asking once again, “Do you trust me?”

The fox heroine finally nodded. She yelped when Carapace didn’t hesitate to pull her close to him as he leaped off the building.


	4. Prompt #54: I can't stand the thought of losing you

“Let me go!” Alya screeched as she struggled to get out of Nino’s arms, which wrapped around her torso to hold her captive.

“Nope,” Nino replied, slowly dragging her backwards. “Too dangerous.”

“This is the perfect chance for an awesome scoop!” the reporter argued.

“A report about an akuma is worth more than your own life?” he retorted, refusing to let go. “I don’t think so!”

An explosion sounded nearby, followed by evil laughter and terrified screams of the public.

“That’s it. I’m getting you out of here.” Nino picked her up bridal-style and started sprinting away from the commotion.

“Nino!” Alya whined. “I-“

She was cut short when he suddenly stopped in an alley. He gently put her down, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders. “Alya,” he said, his voice stern yet loving. “This akuma attack is too dangerous. If I let you just wander about, who knows what’s going to happen to you?!”

She opened her mouth to reply, but Nino continued. “I…I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

Alya’s eyes widened and she quickly closed her mouth. The boy in front of her looked like he was going to say more, but he leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead instead. A smile creeped onto her face.

“Fine,” she replied once he pulled back. “I’ll avoid the attack this time, just for you.”


	5. Prompt #159: Didn't you read the sign?

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” a voice suddenly chided, making Alya stop in her tracks. She was actually climbing over a fence, and was in a bit of an uncomfortable position with her leg over the edge of the metal railing as she stopped. She looked up to see none other than Carapace standing on top of the building that the fence was attached to, looking down at her with scorn and concern. “What do you think you’re doing?” he continued.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Alya continued her endeavors. “I’m just climbing this fence.”

“This fence that you’re climbing is on the border of dangerous territory. Even more dangerous than usual, considering there’s an akuma.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Didn’t you read the sign?” The green superhero pointed to the wooden slab attached to the fence, with big, red letters that read ‘NO TRESPASSING’.

“I already told you, Greenie-“ the teenager huffed when she landed on the other side of the fence,”-I’ve got this.” With that, Alya winked and ran off.

“She is in so much trouble…” Carapace muttered before following her.


	6. Prompt #111: You have...superpowers?

“You have…superpowers?” Nino murmured, staring at Alya with a dazed expression.

“Nope!” she responded as she shoved her kwami into her pillow. Alya made a noise of discomfort and uneasiness as she sat down on the pillow, only muffling Trixx’s giggle. “You didn’t see anything, Lahiffe.”

“You…you’re Rena Rouge!” Nino grabbed his face in disbelief and walked over to sit on her bed.

“I already told you-“

“This is great!” Nino jumped off the bed and engulfed Alya in a hug. Her confused squeak was muffled by his jacket. “Look, look!” he nearly squealed in excitement when he pulled away a moment later. He took off the cap on his head, revealing a small, green creature that was somewhat similar to her own.

“C….Carapace…?” Alya stared at his grinning face for a moment, her face contorted in disbelief. After he giddily nodded, her eyes lit up. “Carapace!” She squealed, grabbing him by his torso and twisting him in the air.

Laughter filled the room as Trixx found his way out of Alya’s pillow. The kwami snickered as he watched the duo jump happily on their feet, chanting the names of their alter egos. “They’re like little kids,” he teased, Wayzz floating down to sit next to him.

“I didn’t expect them to be this happy once they found out,” Wayzz replied, smiling. The kwami’s grin vanished, however, when Alya and Nino excitedly pressed their lips together.

“Aw, jeez…” Trixx muttered. “Neither did I…”


	7. Prompt #154: There's only one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting less lame. Boo-ya.

“Aw yeah, we totally scored!” Nino cheered as he stepped into the hotel room. Alya giggled, dragging her bag as she followed him.

Their entire class was on a field trip to England, kudos to Chloe’s father. Roommates were randomly selected by the teacher, and Alya and Nino had been miraculously paired together (as well as Marinette and Adrien, much to Alya’s delight. Marinette hadn’t been able to form a single sentence since she found out).

Nino stopped short once he was able to see the entire room. “Uh…Alya?”

She grunted as she struggled to drag her large suitcase into the room. When she was right next to Nino, she dropped the handle and dragged her hand across her forehead to wipe away a small trickle of sweat that had formed on her brow. “What?”

He turned toward his roommate with an uneasy expression. “There’s-uh…there’s only one bed…”

Alya peeked over his shoulder and, sure enough, the boy was right. “Huh. You’d think that we’d have everything we need considering who’s funding this trip.”

“How much you wanna bet Chloe’s room is beyond perfect?” Nino joked, only half-amused.

“Yeah, She didn’t even get a roommate because she insisted to be on her own.” Alya shook her head. “Well, it’s not gonna get any better,” she remarked. “Now help me move my suitcase.”

Nino grabbed her bag and was surprised when he could barely move it. “Jeez, what did you put in here, bricks?” She only snickered. Once he moved her bag out of the way, he looked at the soft mattress again. “So…what are we going to do about the bed?”

Alya stopped unpacking for a moment to face him. “I guess we’re just gonna have to cuddle, DJ,” she cheekily replied with a wink. She turned back toward her luggage, but the blush on Nino’s face failed to go unnoticed.


	8. Prompt #50: We'd make such a cute couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my favorites *throws sparkles*

“We’d make such a cute couple,” Alya cooed at Nino from across the library table.

The DJ looked up from where he was chewing the eraser on his pencil in surprise, a blush growing on his face. “I-I, uh, I…what?” he stammered, his face becoming more red by the second. “A-Alya, I thought we were supposed to be doing our homework…”

“Forget our homework,” she replied, pushing her papers and heavy books aside without looking away from his eyes. She got to her feet and strutted towards him, putting a swing in her hips as she went.

Nino glanced around in panic, hoping that any of the surrounding books could somehow save him. He quickly stood up as Alya got closer. “H-hey, maybe we could, uh…” he stuttered as he slowly backed away.

“Could…what?” the reporter asked in a low voice. Her eyes were lidded and a mischievous smirk was planted on her face as she continued to follow him.

“Alya, what’s gotten into you?” Nino squeaked. He quietly yelped when he bumped into the wall. _Aw, crud, I’m dead meat!_ he thought helplessly as his heart begun to pick up its pace.

Alya finally got up to his shaking figure. She said nothing as she placed her hand next to his head and planted a firm yet passionate kiss on his lips. Nino’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as Alya tilted her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

A sudden flash of red and black flowed through the library, wrapping around almost everything. It was recognizably Ladybug’s signature move she used once she defeated an akuma. As it twirled around Alya, her lips parted from Nino’s with an audible pop.

The room was silent for a moment. Alya blinked at him and glanced back at the table where their homework was scattered. “How did we get all the way over here?” she inquired, giving the table a confused look.

“Uh,” Nino replied breathlessly, still as red as a tomato. “It’s…..a long story.”


	9. Prompt #107: Do you believe in ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehemmmm this is the one that has uhhhh making out…so you have been warned.

“Soooo…” Rena Rouge leaped on top of another outside lamppost. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Rena, we’re supposed to be on patrol,” Carapace responded from the roof of a nearby building.

“And where in the rules does it say I can’t ask you any questions during patrol?” the fox heroine retorted. “It’s not like I’m asking you to tell me your identity or some other big secret.”

“It was just…a strange question.”

“What’s so strange about it? Would you rather me ask: ‘What’s your grandma’s name?’”

“That is _no_ better.” Carapace sighed. He was silent for a moment before replying, “No, I don’t believe in ghosts.”

“Why not?” Rena Rogue responded, looking genuinely intrigued. “If something like us and our kwamis exist, why can’t ghosts?”

Carapace grumbled and didn’t respond. Rena jumped from the lamppost onto the roof to stand next to him. “Can I ask you another question?” she inquired. Her mischievous look from before was suddenly replaced by one of genuine seriousness.

The other superhero quirked a brow and frowned slightly. “What is it?”

Before answering, Rena caught herself staring into his golden eyes, which seemed to glow as the setting sun sent a rainbow of pink pastel through the sky. Even his dark green suit looked stunning in the light, as well as his built figure. The superheroine quickly moistened her dry lips, Carapace unknowingly copying her, and her cheeky smile returned. “On a scale of one to ten, how high are the chances of you kissing me right now?”

That question was definitely unexpected, and Rena grinned as Carapace’s eyes widened to twice their size and his cheeks darkened in color. “I-uh…what?”

“You heard me.” Eyes lidded, she slightly leaned forward and stepped toward him voluptuously. The other hero tensed but stood his ground. Then, he did something unexpected. He smirked.

“Are you flirting with me right now?” he asked in a coy yet soothing voice. Carapace put his hands on his hips and bent down a little so he stood nose to nose to Rena Rogue, who was now blushing instead, large eyes even bigger than usual.

She stepped back and scoffed. “Flirting?” she replied indignantly. “As if!”

“You just asked if I wanted to kiss you.”

“Pfff-th-that was-“

“Not to mention your face is redder than a cherry.”

Rena gave up and folded her arms, huffing and pouting while doing so. Before she had a chance to respond, her companion continued. “I mean…it’s not like I wouldn’t _mind_ kissing you right now…”

Her ears perked and she looked up at his sheepish smile. “Really?”

He shrugged and stepped closer, his nose barely brushing hers. As their warm breaths mingled together, Carapace placed his hand on her hip and gently pulled her body closer to his. “That is…okay…isn’t it?” he whispered against her cheek.

To respond, Rena grabbed his face and eagerly smashed her soft lips against his. He made a muffled squeak of surprise against her mouth before closing his eyes and slowly melting into her, pressing their chests flatly together.

As their lips maneuvered together, Rena Rogue moved one of her gloved hands from his cheek to his hair and the other hand to his back, underneath the shield that lay there. He copied her hand movements and moaned into her mouth, pushing her into a chimney that was standing conveniently close.

Carapace’s tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, wishing for access to her mouth, which was granted. The fox heroine being his only focus, every surrounding object vanished out of existence as he attempted to get closer than he already was.

He didn’t know how long they were there. A few seconds, 10 minutes, a whole hour. None of that really mattered. What was important was what she tasted like. Her fingered curled into his hair, scratching his scalp, and he subconsciously did the same as her leg moved up his thigh.

Carapace wanted to do anything but move away from this blissful moment, but his burning lungs screamed for him to stop. He reluctantly pulled away, breathless.

“Wow,” she breathed, face flushed. “I was _not_ expecting _that_.”

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers. “Why do you taste like strawberries?”

“Simple answer, Shelly,” Rena playfully flicked his nose when he pulled away to look at her. “Chapstick.”


	10. Prompt #100: I didn't do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best one, I promise. I made MYSELF fangirl.

“I didn’t do it!” Nino shouted incredulously, looking slightly outraged.

“Of course you did,” Chloe spat sourly from her seat. “Who else knows how to wire the school’s music system to play the song ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ for _5 hours straight?_ ” She seethed the last few words through her teeth as though it was poison to her mouth.

“Max?” Nino tried.

“Incorrect,” Max replied from where he sat, looking uninterested as he stared at his calculator. “I _could_ , but I’ve been here in class the whole 5 hours, 27 minutes and 33–32– seconds we’ve been here.” He adjusted his glasses. “You had a bathroom break about 30 minutes after class started, and that’s when the music went on the fritz.”

“I swear it wasn’t me!” Nino objected, standing up and placing his hands defensively on his chest. However, there was a playful look in his eye that seemed to portray the opposite of his assurances.

“Mr. Lahiffe, please sit down,” Mm. Bustier told the student. He reluctantly obeyed.

“You gotta admit,” Kim chided with a cocky grin. “It is kinda funny.”

“Thank you.” Nino sharply drew in his breath and quickly placed his hands over his mouth while half the class gasped and the other half gave him knowing smirks. Mm. Bustier eyed him suspiciously.

“Come on, Nino, we all know it was you,” Alya said, leaning forward to poke the back of his head. “Even _Chloe_ has a point here. The fact that the the song is ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ just makes it more obvious.”

“Seriously, dude, I-“

“Nino, I’m sorry, but unless someone else confesses, you’re going to have to go to the principal’s office,” their teacher interrupted.

“No one else is going to confess because no one else did it,” Alix smirked, glancing at Nino. 

Everyone stared at Nino as he sheepishly pulled his cap down his face. In the silence, the lyrics to the music echoed throughout the classroom. _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye…_

“Alright, alright, I’ll go turn it off!” Nino stood up and slowly walked toward the door. Mm. Bustier reminded him to go to the principal’s office as well. Before the boy left, he glanced back at Alya, multiple expressions plastered on his face. Anger and hurt were prominent, but his gaze also had mischief and the playful look from before.

Marinette poked her best friend once Nino was gone. “Why’d you rat him out like that?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“What can I say?” Alya shrugged. “It’s the detective in me.” Marinette still looked unsure. “Don’t worry about it; we’ll make out-uh, I mean make _up_ later.”

Marinette blinked.

A moment later, the music abruptly stopped, and the class simultaneously let out sighs of relief. The unknown tension in the room dissipated like sugar in water.

Out in the hallway, Nino sulked as he walked towards the door to the principal’s office. He knew he was in trouble, but the joke was _so funny_. He was still silently snickering about it.

He was about to just walk through the door but thought better of it at the last second, remembering Mr. Damocles preferred to have his door knocked. Nino lifted his hand and softly patted on the door.

“Come in,” came a somewhat friendly response. Nino slowly entered the door. The principal was surprised to see who was standing there. “Nino?” he spoke, eyebrows lifting toward the ceiling. “You’ve never been sent to the office before.” After a moment of silence, something seemed to click in his mind. “It was you who played the music, wasn’t it?”

Nino laughed sheepishly and took a seat in the chair across from the principal’s desk.

They continued to chat for about 30 minutes more before Mr. Damocles stood up to shake the boy’s hand. Nino obliged, tipping his hat politely as he did so. As he wandered out of the office, he let out a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, the principal had let him off easy. No call or note to parents, no detention, no nothing; just a warning.

The moment Nino walked back into the classroom, the bell rang to excuse the students. Adrien walked up to his best friend and asked how it went. Nino replied by simply saying he wasn’t in trouble.

“What?!” Chloe shouted cynically as she walked by, infuriated. “You ruined everyone’s day and you didn’t even get it in trouble for it?”

Nervous, Nino shrugged. He knew Chloe wouldn’t let him off easy. She probably would go back to the principal’s office and threaten to call her father if he didn’t get some sort of punishment.

“Lay him off, Chloe, it was just a joke,” Alya said, stepping forward to stand next to the DJ. Nino shot her a look of gratitude.

“Ugh, whatever.” The blonde rolled her blue eyes. “Just don’t let it happen again, or I _will_ have my daddy give you the punishment you deserve.” She walked out of the classroom with cynosure confidence, Sabrina trailing closely behind.

Nino looked around, acknowledging the other 3 students left in the room: Marinette, Adrien, and Alya. “Well, uh…I guess I’ll see you guys later?”

“Not so fast, buddy.” Alya grabbed his wrist before he had the chance to dash. “You’re coming with me.” The boy gave a surprised yelp as she assertively dragged him out of the classroom. Nino heard Marinette squeak, figuring it was because her best friend just left her with her crush. He glanced back as Alya; a determined expression was displayed on her face.

The moment they got outside, Alya nearly shoved him over the edge of the stairs before pushing him against the wall. “Uh…h-hey Al, what’s up?” He couldn’t help but be captivated by the seductive curve of her lips and he wasn’t exactly paying that much attention to what was coming out of his mouth.

“Why did you do it?”

“Huh?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Why did you start the music, you nincompoop?”

Nino averted his gaze and shrugged. “As a joke?”

Alya quirked her brow before sighing and shaking her head. “It’s so unlike you though! You would rather jump into the river Seine than deal with Chloe’s wrath!”

“I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” he cheekily replied, leaning close enough so his nose barely brushed against hers.

Alya hummed, “What kind of reporter am I?” She was _this_ close to just surging forward, _this_ close to capturing his lips with hers, but an ear-splitting and rather irritated scream made the couple jump apart.

“NINO LAHIFFE!” Dumbfounded, they looked over to see none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

“Chloe?!” Alya felt more irritated than the rich girl looked, and that was saying something. Chloe looked absolutely enraged.

“You thought you could get away that easily?” Blatantly ignoring the journalist, Chloe fumed. Her blue eyes blazed like a cold fire.

Nino blinked. “Uh-“

Alya interrupted, “Chloe, I thought you let him off!” She stepped in front of the DJ and took a defensive stance as though Chloe was a huge threat. In a way, she kind of was. The intense glares the two girls were sending each other actually scared Nino a bit, making him push his back further against the wall.

“I decided against it,” the blonde haughtily replied, flipping her hair. “The more I thought about it, the angrier I got at the thought that nothing even happened to Nino after all he did.”

“He was just playing a class prank!” Alya defended, exasperated. “You don’t need to get so heated about it!”

Chloe stepped forward, earning a low growl to emit from Alya’s throat. “You _can’t_ tell me _you_ weren’t annoyed, too,” the blonde girl continued.

Alya glanced back at Nino but stood her ground. The boy looked very much like he didn’t want to be there. To be honest, neither did she. She folded her arms and continued, “What are you gonna do? Arrest him?”

“I just might!” Chloe spat.

“You can’t do that.”

“Who says I can’t? I could just-“

“Alright, I’m sorry!” Nino shouted, shoulders tensed and arms flailing in front of himself. His eyes were squeezed shut as though he were in pain. “I won’t do it again!”

A harsh silence followed his desperate statement. He peeked through one of his eyes to see Chloe with her arms crossed, fuming as she gazed at the sky thoughtfully. Alya also had her arms crossed, her expression unreadable.

Chloe finally broke the silence. “Well…I’m not letting you go that easily! Why Mr. Damocles let you go is beyond me.”

A wicked grin slowly formed on Alya’s face. She glanced back at the DJ again and said, “I can give him a punishment if you want.” Nino gulped.

Chloe immediately dismissed the reporter’s suggestion by waving her hand arrogantly. “Oh, please, you’ll only kiss him silly.”

“Not true!” Alya replied. “Just tell me what you want to happen and I’ll make sure it does.”

The other girl considered for a moment. A nefarious smile slowly appeared on her face. “Take his headphones away for a whole wee-no, wait…two weeks.”

“WHAT?!” Nino cried incredulously. He instinctively placed a hand on his beloved headphones. “Alya, NO-“

“Deal,” Alya said, smiling contently.

Chloe’s anger was immediately gone, replaced by her usual snobbish attitude. “If I see him with his headphones tomorrow, then I _will_ have him arrested.” She turned and strutted away without saying any more, quite satisfied with the deal she had just made.

“I can’t believe you…” Nino mumbled once Alya sauntered back up to him.

She smirked, leaning closer. “It’s not so bad.”

“You we’re defending me a minute ago!”

“Once again, Chloe had a point. Surprisingly,” Alya replied, shrugging. “I _was_ extremely annoyed by the music.” Her voice was barely above a sultry whisper. She placed two fingers on his chest and moved them up towards his neck as he swallowed hard. As she did so, she leaned even closer to his face until her lips achingly brushed against his. His headphones were removed from his neck, much to his dismay, but she continued, smirking against his lips. “And I _am_ also going to kiss you silly.”


End file.
